


Maybe If I Told You the Right Words

by moonfairydoll



Series: Crashing Into You [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairydoll/pseuds/moonfairydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glee club finds out about Sam & Blaine’s romantic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe If I Told You the Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I would love to see a reaction fic from the glee club about the Blam romance.” This is also my take on Guilty Pleasures week. (Unbeta’ed, so sorry for any errors.) Special thanks to dreamyblaineanderson for the song suggestion. The song Sam sings to Blaine in this fic is Baby Can I Hold You Tonight by Tracy Chapman

Blaine Anderson walks down the halls of William McKinley High School with a spring in his step and a song in his heart. These past few weeks have been blissful to say the least. He’s dating the most gorgeous guy in all of McKinley. He shakes his head in disbelief because even after weeks of being officially together he still can’t believe Sam is his boyfriend.

No one in school knows about their relationship yet and he’s just fine with that. He’s not ready to share this part of his life with anyone and he thinks it’s also better for Sam this way. He wonders how the rest of the school would react to Sam suddenly dating a guy.

Blaine has always been an _‘out and proud’_ young man. Even after being bullied so much, he never felt the need to hide who he really was. But he also recognizes that the situation can be difficult for Sam and he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable in any way, so he’s perfectly content to keep their relationship a secret.

Of course – if Blaine were to be completely honest – he’s kind of relieved they haven’t even discussed the possibility of announcing their relationship to their friends. Deep down he’s scared that if they reveal the truth Sam will suddenly realize he doesn’t really want to be with him; that he was just caught up in the novelty of the experience and Blaine doesn’t think he can handle that.

His thoughts are interrupted as he feels himself being dragged by the arm into a dark room. Suddenly the light is turned on and he barely has time to recognize the figure in front of him as he feels Sam attacks his lips. He feels Sam’s hands sneak under the waistband of his tight red Cheerios pants. He melts into the kiss as he grabs the back of Sam’s head snaking his fingers through the blond locks.

It’s hot and cramped in the small room (which Blaine has finally come to identify as the janitor’s closet); beads of sweat start to appear on his forehead as Sam’s mouth finds its way to his neck and he holds on for dear life. He lets out a small moan as he tries to speak; “Sam…”

In between licks and small bites – that will surely leave marks on Blaine’s neck – Sam speaks: “You want to know what my guilty pleasure is?”

Blaine sighs as he feels his cock harden slightly against Sam’s hip. “Fuck, Sam… I don’t know…” He trails off as Sam’s strong and warm hands explore his back from underneath his shirt.

“It’s you, in this cheerio uniform.” Sam sighs as his mouth meets Blaine’s again in a hot and messy kiss. They part once more and look into each other’s eyes. A mischievous grin appears on Blaine’s face as he responds: “Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah, man. You walking around the school in these tight red pants; knowing full well what you’re wearing underneath.” Sam replies; arching his brow and Blaine blushes at the comment.

“You have no idea what that does to me, dude.”

Sam’s lips trail down Blaine’s neck and he pulls at the collar of Blaine’s shirt and kisses the skin that was hidden underneath.

Blaine sighs as he’s reminded where they are and starts to pull away from the taller boy.

“Sam… we need to stop. We’re gonna get caught.”

“Frankly, I could care less right now.” He winks and tries to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine manages to escape Sam’s hold on him. “We’re gonna be late for class, Sam”

He smiles as he hears Sam groan in response. “Fine. You’re no fun.” He pouts and Blaine thinks he looks adorable. They kiss once more - soft and tender - before smoothing out their clothes with their hands and adjusting themselves in their pants to hide the evidence of their ministrations. Blaine places his messenger bag in front of him because these tight red pants don’t leave _anything_ to the imagination; while Sam is thankful his jeans are a little more forgiving in this area.

They ready themselves to exit the room and Blaine feels Sam’s hand on his as he moves to open the door. He looks down at their intertwined fingers. “What are you doing?”

“Um, I’m holding my boyfriend’s hand so that we can get to class.”

Blaine blushes at the word ‘boyfriend’ as he looks up to meet Sam’s eyes. “Ok, but people will see.”

“Uh, yeah dude! Who cares?”

“Well, you should… Sam. I mean, this is all so new… especially for you. And I don’t want you to feel obligated to tell anybody about us.”

“Blaine, I’m totally fine with all of this. Yes, everything’s still very new… for both of us. And yes, I was confused in the beginning, but I know what I want now. And I want you, I want to be _with you_ , and I don’t give a damn about what others might think.”

“I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, Sam.” Blaine states softly as he looks down; afraid to look Sam in the eye.

“I’m not, but you clearly are. Why? Don’t you want to be with me?”

This startles Blaine and he lifts his head once more as he replies in shock: “What?! No, no… of course I want to be with you Sam.”

“Then why don’t you want people to know about us?”

Blaine attempts to shake off all the doubts and fears he has swirling around his head. “I was just thinking about what was best for you, Sam. I think maybe you need more time to assimilate everything that’s happened between us, before we start telling others about our relationship. People can be mean and hateful and I don’t want you to regret anything.”

Sam’s furrows his brow as he lets his hand fall from Blaine’s. “Fine, we can’t really discuss this now, so you go ahead to class… we’ll talk later.”

“Please don’t get mad, Sam.” Blaine’s voice comes out small and trembling, tears pooling in his eyes.

“I’m not mad, Blaine. I promise.” He places a soft kiss on Blaine’s lips.

“Go ahead, I’ll be right out.”

“Okay. See you in glee club?” Blaine inquires hopefully.

Sam smiles as he answers. “Of course, dude.” And with a small nod, Blaine goes out into the hallway as Sam stays a few more minutes before exiting the room himself.

 

Neither realizing that at the end of the hall someone was watching them.

* * *

 

Brittany dances around the choir room practicing some new moves as Tina chats away with Sugar. Meanwhile Unique is teaching Marley how to strut as Jake and Ryder have some heated discussion about basketball.

Artie rolls into the choir room and simply states. “Something’s up with Sam and Blaine.”

This makes everyone turn to look at him; confusion evident in their faces.

“Ugh, they’re not fighting again… are they? ‘Cause one week of the silent treatment between those two was enough.” Tina comments with an eye-roll.

“No. At least I don’t think so. I saw them earlier in the hall as they came out from the janitor’s closet. They seemed… weird.”

“What were they doing in the janitor’s closet?” Ryder asks.

“How would I know? I’m just telling you what I saw.” Artie rolls his eyes as he answers.

Jake shrugs. “Maybe they’re planning something for Regionals.”

“And they needed to discuss it in the _janitor’s closet_? Please!” Tina comments - annoyance evident in her tone.

“Maybe they’re planning on taking over the world!” Brittany cries out excitedly and is met with blank stares.

“O… kay. No, I don’t think that’s it.” Artie replies.

“Maybe they were making out!” Sugar exclaims.

Everyone is silent for a moment before they burst out laughing.

“That’s a good one, honey.” Unique expresses with a smile on her face.

“Yeah, I mean. This is Sam and Blaine we’re talking about.” Jake remarks.

“Well, you have to admit. They _are_ somewhat touchy-feely with each other.” Artie narrows his eyes at the other boy.

 “Well, yeah. They’re bros. There’s nothing wrong with bros showing affection for each other, right?” Ryder replies, placing his hand on Jake’s shoulder.

Jake shakes his head as he states: “Dude, not now.”

Marley - who had remained silent for most of the conversation – suddenly speaks. “Well, Blaine _does_ have a crush on Sam. Doesn’t he?”

Tina looks at her as she retorts: “Yeah. I mean, he’s tried to hide it, but it’s pretty obvious.”

“Ok, but Sam’s straight. Right?” Ryder questions with a confused frown.

“Maybe Sam’s half dolphin; like Lord Tubbington and me!” Brittany smiles brightly.

“What does that _even_ mean?” Kitty – who had been listening in from the door – asks.

Brittany sighs. “Everybody knows that dolphins are gay sharks.”

“Wait… are you saying that Sam might be bisexual?” Artie inquires; eyeing Brittany suspiciously.

“Well, I’ve caught him looking at my boobs several times… so he definitely likes girls. But then again, my boobs _are_ awesome!” Brittany comments.

Kitty ignores her - a wicked smile on her face as she looks directly at Artie. “He _does_ tend to meet with Blaine after _every_ cheerleading practice.”

Which earns a questioning look from everyone as Arties speaks: “Are you implying that Sam and Blaine are in a romantic relationship?”

“I’m just stating facts. Richie Poor meets Stuart Little after each practice and then walks him to his car.” Kitty smiles smugly.

“No way, dude. They’re just friends. We hang out with them all the time and we have never seen anything weird between them. Just bros being bros.” Ryder notes as he looks at Jake.

To which Kitty replies: “Wanna bet?”

Their conversation is interrupted as both Blaine and Sam enter the room wearing matching sweaters – Blaine in red and Sam in blue.

Tina leans over to Artie and whispers: “Oh, dear God! They’re even matching their clothes now?”

Artie shrugs as he directs himself to the pair of boys that just entered the room.

“Hey, guys! Why did you want to meet us? Mr. Schue is out sick this week. We thought glee club was canceled.”

 “It’s guilty pleasures week!” Sam exclaims as he writes on the whiteboard.

Blaine nods as they both proceed to describe how liberating it would be if they all shared their musical shame with each other.

 

They all agree on the theme and excitedly start planning out their musical numbers for the week.

* * *

 

 

Guilty pleasures week goes on without a hitch. They all perform a great Wham! song, the girls put together an awesome Spice Girls number and Sam even admits to his love for Barry Manilow. The theme seems to spread out through the school as Sam notices more and more people sharing their guilty pleasures.

He finds Blaine in the library and sits down in front of him.

“Ok, dude. It’s your turn.”

Blaine looks up from the book he was reading; a blank stare in his eyes.

“Um… ok… my turn for what exactly?”

“You know… to let everyone know what your guilty pleasure is! Which – not to sound cocky or anything – I know for fact is me.” Sam quips as he winks at Blaine; who blushes at the comment.

“Sam, but…”

“Nope! No buts, Anderson! You’re doing this! No excuses, so sing something pretty for me.”

 

And with that he lifts himself from the chair, flashes his gorgeous signature smile and heads out of the library leaving Blaine sitting there; feeling dumbstruck and pondering what just happened.

* * *

 

 

The glee club gathers in the auditorium where they find Blaine sitting at the piano waiting for everyone to settle in. Sam feels nervous and giddy all at the same time. _This is it_ ; he thinks. _Blaine is going to come out and let everyone know about us! It’s going to be so awesome!_

Once everyone is seated the lights go out and a single spotlight falls on Blaine. The music that comes from the piano is sweet and melodic as Blaine’s soulful voice fills the space. The words to the Phil Collins song _Against All Odds_ reach Sam’s heart and he can’t help but feel a bit choked up.

Occasionally Blaine looks up from the piano and stares directly at Sam. Emotion fills his voice and tears start to form as he sings to his boyfriend. The song comes to an end as Blaine works up the courage to tell everyone about the true nature of his relationship with Sam.

Tina is the first to speak; “So, Blaine. Who was that about exactly?”

Blaine takes a moment to steady his breathing before answering; “Kurt, of course. The break up is still very much an open wound.” He looks up to see the hurt in Sam’s eyes and he starts to feel sick.

He continues; “But mostly it’s about my love for the music of the talented Phil Collins.”

No one in the group seems to be too convinced about this, but not one of them knows what to say.

Sam feels like he was just punched in the stomach. He stands up looking directly at Blaine as he finally finds his voice. “Ok, then… let’s give it up for Blaine Anderson.”

 

He starts clapping and the others join in as Blaine just stands there looking at Sam nervously.

* * *

 

 

As the school day ends Sam is at his locker getting a book he needs for an assignment. His phone buzzes and he looks down at the new text that has arrived.

**From Blaine: We need to talk.**

**From Sam: Not interested, dude.**

**From Blaine: Please!**

**From Sam: Fine. I’ll follow you home.**

**From Blaine: Okay. Thank you!**

They make their way to Blaine’s house each in their own car. Sam gets out, but instead of following Blaine inside he leans on the hood of his car.

“Aren’t you coming?” Blaine asks.

“What for? You need to talk. So talk.” Sam’s voice is cold and harsh and makes Blaine feel miserable. He knows how much it must have hurt Sam to hear him say that song was about his ex-boyfriend.

“It was for you, you know. The song.”

Sam lets out a bitter laugh and questions; “Why didn’t you say so in front of everyone, then?”

“I’m just trying to protect you, Sam! I don’t want to force you to tell anyone about us if you’re not ready!”

“Bullshit.”

“What?”

“Bull-Shit! I already told you I was ready. I already told you I want to be with you. And I already _told you_ that I want everyone to know about us. So don’t tell me you’re doing this to protect me, ‘cause you’re only fooling yourself.” Tears shine bright in Sam’s eyes as he looks at Blaine attentively.

“Sam…”

“Don’t! No more excuses! You either want us to be together or you don’t.”

“Of course I want us to be together! You’re the best thing that has happened to me this year!”

“Then why do you want to hide it? And give me the truth this time.”

Blaine looks down as he replies; “I already told you, Sam.”

“Ok, Blaine. Stop. I may not be as smart as you, but I’m not stupid either. Just tell me the truth, please!”

“Fine! You want the truth? Here it is! I’m scared, Sam! I’m scared that once everyone knows about us you’ll realize what a huge mistake this is and decide you don’t want me anymore!” Tears flow freely down Blaine’s cheeks as he looks down terrified of what Sam might say next.

Sam walks the short distance between them and settles in front of Blaine. His hooks his finger under Blaine’s chin and forces him to look up. His voice is full with emotion as he affirms: “I’m not going to change my mind, Blaine. I want you and only you; and I want our friends to know about us. I don’t care what anyone else thinks; I just want to be with you and tell the world that you’re the person that stole my heart.”

They embrace and for the first time all day they feel warm and safe – here in each other’s arms.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Sam’s voice is nothing but a whisper as he presses his lips softly to Blaine’s neck. “This is isn’t just a simple crush anymore.”

Blaine feels his heart beating loudly as his mind struggles to comprehend Sam’s heartfelt confession. He disentangles himself somewhat from the blond boy’s embrace and looks up at him; eyes wet with tears. His voice trembles as he replies: “I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

Sam smiles at this. “Good.” He bends down slightly and presses his lips to Blaine’s. They give in to their feelings as they melt into the soft and gentle kiss. They remain in each other’s arms for what seems like an eternity, though in reality only a few minutes pass by.

“What are we going to now?” Blaine questions; unsure what the next step in their relationship might be.

 

“You leave that up to me.”

* * *

 

“Ok, so guys this week has been totally awesome! Now, to end Guilty Pleasures Week I thought I’d sing a very special song for you guys.” Sam announces proudly to the rest of the glee clubbers.

Blaine sits in the back of the choir room and wonders what Sam has up his sleeve.

Sam smiles radiantly as he grabs his guitar and sits on one of the stools. He starts playing and the words that come out are full of passion as he looks directly at Blaine.

**_Sorry_ **   
**Is all that you can't say**   
**Years gone by and still**   
**Words don't come easily**   
**Like sorry like sorry**

**_Forgive me_ **   
**Is all that you can't say**   
**Years gone by and still**   
**Words don't come easily**   
**Like forgive me forgive me**

**_But you can say baby_ **   
**Baby can I hold you tonight**   
**Maybe if I told you the right words**   
**At the right time you'd be mine**

**_I love you_ **   
**Is all that you can't say**   
**Years gone by and still**   
**Words don't come easily**   
**Like I love you I love you**

**_But you can say baby_ **   
**Baby can I hold you tonight**   
**Maybe if I told you the right words**   
**At the right time you'd be mine**

**_Baby can I hold you tonight_ **   
**Maybe if I told you the right words**   
**At the right time you'd be mine**

**_You'd be mine… you'd be mine._ **

Tears fill Sam’s eyes as he plays the last notes of the song. He blinks them away and before he has a chance to speak Artie’s voice sounds loud and clear. “Let me guess, your guilty pleasure is Tracy Chapman.”

Everyone laughs at this including both Sam and Blaine. “Um, no. But nice try, dude!”

“My guilty pleasure is a person in this room. It’s someone that means the world to me and is not only my best friend, but is also the person that owns my heart.” He smiles sheepishly and a soft blush appears on his cheeks.

“It’s Blaine, isn’t it?” Tina questions as she looks from one boy to the other.

Sam just stands there speechless with his mouth wide open in shock. Blaine stares at Tina as she smiles smugly.

“Wait, you guys knew?” Sam asks when he finally comes out of his state of surprise.

It’s Artie’s turn to speak. “Please, you both should know by now that in glee club we know everybody’s business.”

They all laugh once again as Kitty adds: “Besides it’s not like you guys have been subtle about it. With all the sneaking around you’ve been doing. Ok, everyone… pay up!”

“Aw, man. Can’t believe I didn’t see it before. I really thought they were just bros.” Ryder laments as he gives Kitty a five dollar bill.

“Dude, it’s time to let it go.” Jake tells him as he does the same.

“Wait, you guys made a bet?” Blaine asks incredulously as he smiles at Sam.

“Well, you guys were acting so weird and everything…” Artie says before he’s interrupted by Kitty.

“Yeah, yeah… pay up hot wheels!”

“So, we’re all cool then?” Sam inquires as he tries to gauge the group’s feelings.

Ryder’s the first to respond: “Of course, man.”

“We’re just so happy for you guys.” Marley gushes as she feels Jake embrace her from behind. “Yeah, dude. Love is love and that’s all that matters.”

“Besides, we’re a family and we got each other’s backs!” Unique exclaims with a wink.

“Ugh, enough with all this sappiness please! I’m hungry, so I’m going to take my newly earned money and go to Breadstix. Anyone wanna join me?” Kitty smiles as she waves the money from the bet around.

“You don’t have to ask me twice!” Artie calls out as he rolls towards Kitty and offers her a ride on his wheel chair. The rest of the group follows close behind talking excitedly as they head towards the school parking lot.

Blaine and Sam are left alone in the choir room and they move towards each other almost immediately.

“So…” Blaine starts.

“So… I’m still here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.”

They smile at each other for a second as they close the distance between them. Their lips touch slightly before they’re interrupted by someone clearing their throat. “Come on, boys. Let’s go eat! You can make-out all you want later.” Tina quips as she grins at them.

Blaine rolls his eyes as he replies; “We’re coming, Tay-Tay!”

She winks at them and goes to find the others in the parking lot.

Sam and Blaine make their way out to the hall and the taller boy extends his hand between them. “Ready for this?”

Blaine takes the offered hand in his as he replies: “Definitely.”


End file.
